


What are you waiting for, Champ?

by Kunfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Sexual Content, practice safe sex everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Matt returns from a month long mission and Shiro is happy to see him.





	What are you waiting for, Champ?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, idk what has gotten into me.

His lips find purchase on Matt’s smooth neck, and he sucks gently at the pressure point just below his ear. Matt lets out a contented sigh, a first in a series Shiro is determined to bring out tonight. Matt’s hands are on on his chest, burning warm through his shirt while Shiro’s own fingers undo the buttons of Matt’s. He moves languidly down his neck, following the trail of skin exposed with each undone button. Matt fists the fabric of his shirt as he throws his head back, his small moans filling the space between them. Shiro exhales a heated breath, his own heart beating heavily in his chest, only for Matt.

 

He peels Matt’s shirt off slowly, pushing him back against the bed before returning his tongue to the expanse of Matt’s chest. It’s addicting, the taste of Matthew pliant against his lips, broken sobs of his name falling out of his mouth. Hearing Matthew’s half breathed sigh of _Takashi_ against his ear sends a thrill down his spine. Matt’s hands are in his hair, tugging harder with each kiss down his abdomen. Shiro pauses, looking down at the man below him, the slick trail of saliva still wet on his skin reflecting the warm glow of the lamp next to the bed. He feels tight in all the right places when he looks into Matt’s eager amber eyes.

 

“What are you waiting for, Champ?” Matt asks through lidded eyes, rolling his hips upwards agonizing slow into Shiro where he is straddled over him.

 

A growl rises up from his chest. Matt never fails to raise him over the edge, even with words so simple.

 

Shiro pulls off his own shirt, the cold air crisp on his heated body. Matt bites his lip as his eyes roam over him. Shiro can feel the intensity and want in his gaze, and it fuels his fire. He leans in, taking Matt’s lips with his own. They’re sweet, yet plush, and Matt is fighting for dominance. He lets his fingers slide along his neck, over the sharp planes of Matt’s jaw, before he’s gripping his chin firmly, holding him in place. He takes control of the kiss easily. If anyone is dominating tonight, it’s Shiro.

 

Matt takes the silent hint and relaxes under Shiro’s touch. Shiro swallows his moans with each swipe of his tongue, taking as much of Matt as he can.

 

It feels like their souls are intertwined, mixing in a compilation of two people becoming one. Shiro giving and Matt taking but it’s Matt that breaks the spell. He’s pushing against Shiro’s chest, trying to get enough space between them to tug impatiently on Shiro’s waistband.

 

“We’re both wearing way too much clothing,” he declares. Once he unhooks Shiro’s jeans, he moves to his pants, eagerly tugging them down his slender hips. Shiro admires his enthusiasm and moves off of Matt just enough to pull his own pants down before reclaiming his position.

 

Matt's hands are back on his body instantly and the skin on skin contact is burning between them. Shiro captures Matt’s lips again, thrusting against Matt in a way that has him hissing through the kiss.

 

“Fuck, Shiro. If you keep up the intense foreplay, I’ll come without you doing any of the good stuff.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” He asks with a smirk as he thrusts against Matt again. Shiro’s not completely unaffected, he’s been holding back his own raw need since they shut the bedroom door behind them.

 

“I did not wait an entire month for some half-ass quickie.” Matt says, leaning up into Shiro but reaching over to the bedside table, “Sit back and watch.”

 

Matt’s easing Shiro’s shoulders back until he’s leaning on his haunches. Matt lays back and Shiro watches as Matt opens himself. He swallows thickly, his eyes unable to focus solely on Matt’s fingers, instead watching how Matt’s face changes when he pushes his finger inside himself.

 

“That’s it.” Shiro whispers encouragingly as Matts eyes close and his back arches. Shiro has unconsciously started to stroke himself, slowly, as if imagining how it will feel to be inside his lover. And how he loves Matthew.

 

A few minutes pass as Matt continues to stretch himself wider and Shiro has moved onto leaving love bites on Matt’s calves, waiting with a patience of a saint for Matt to give the go ahead. He rubs his free hand soothingly along the inside of his leg, listens intently to each gasp and sigh Matt makes.

 

“I’m ready,” He breathes out like he hasn’t had a breath in too long and passes a small bottle and packet to Shiro. He opens it with his teeth, wrapping the condom over himself and groaning at the sensation of _something_ moving along his shaft before liberally applying lube.

 

He scoots closer, lining himself up before looking to Matt. He’s already biting his lip and Shiro bends low to kiss him as he slowly pushes in.

 

Time ceases to exist. Shiro is only aware of Matt. His mouth opens under Shiro’s in a quiet gasp, holding his breath as Shiro struggles to remain still. Matthew is tight around him. It’s intense and Shiro squeezes his fist to not cum on the spot.

 

When Matt’s adjusted, he moves his hips up into Shiro, giving the go ahead. Shiro groans into Matt’s neck when he clenches, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

 

He starts slowly, building up a rhythm that has Matt calling out his name. Each thrust pushes deep into Matt but it’s just been too long, Shiro’s not sure he can keep up the pace.

 

He leans back on his knees, pushing Matt’s legs further apart. Shiro looks down, watching as he disappears into Matt's body before pulling out again, licking his lips as he does so. The sight of fucking into his boyfriend sending an electric current through his body that he feels focus below his belly button.

 

Matt’s hand is fisting the sheet tightly as he rolls his hips into each of Shiro’s thrusts. It’s a little awkward but it’s Matt’s queue for Shiro to move faster.

 

“Please Shiro.” he begs.

 

Shiro snaps his hips forward, moaning with agonizing effort that seems to have been pulled from deep in his chest. Matt cries out, biting his finger. Shiro’s breath comes out in labored gasps as he watches Matt succumb to his pleasure. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Matt’s hair is a tangled halo framing his face, while small beads of sweat have pearled on his forehead. His eyes are shut and his lip is tight between his teeth but his face is a picture of intense ecstasy. Shiro studies each detail, committing everything to memory for the next time they are apart. It’s the memories that get him through the lonely nights.

 

“Jesus Matthew,“ Shiro breathes, “I don’t know if I can—“ It’s too much. His love for Matthew pouring from his body and the way it feels to be connected with him. Shiro hopes its conveyed with each push of his hips.

 

“So don’t, just, keep going.” Matt whispers between them, pulling Shiro down into a quick kiss.

 

Shiro had wanted to drag tonight out. To have Matt begging for his release. But it’s been too long and Shiro feels like a man starved that has been served a feast. He grips under Matt’s knees, bracing himself before he starts to move fast and hard. With each slap of skin, Matt is calling out to Shiro, gasps and broken breaths of _please_ , _oh god,_ and _yes, yes, yes_ encouraging Shiro to keep going, to hold on just a little longer for Matt to reach his peak first.

 

Shiro know’s Matt is close when he takes himself into his own hand and strokes himself. There is no rhythm against Shiro’s erratic thrusts for Matt to follow but he’s dripping from the tip and for a moment Shiro regrets not taking Matt into his mouth earlier. With his free hand, he’s desperately clutching to Shiro’s shoulder, blunt nails gripped tight enough to leave crescents in his skin. He ignores the pain, because when it’s Matt, it’s nothing but pleasure.

 

“Ka-Kashi, I’m going to—“

 

“Do it, do it for me.” He barely recognizes his own voice, husky and rough, but at his command Matt is riding his high, clenching Shiro tightly with each wave of his orgasm. Shiro grunts as his own hits him blindingly hard and he’s squeezing Matt’s thighs with taut fingers enough to bruise. His body spasms as he comes down, the last of his orgasm ebbing through his body.

 

Matt _oomps_ as Shiro falls onto his chest, unable to hold his own weight. Both are a panting sweaty mess and Shiro can feel Matt’s pounding heartbeat in his chest, or is that his own?

 

Matt wraps his arms around him, gently holding Shiro as he eases some of his weight off of Matt. Matt cups his cheek, looking lovingly into his eyes and Shiro kisses his palm. He’s never felt so complete as he does when he’s with Matt. He nuzzles into Matt’s neck, his long hair tickling his nose and pulls him close.

 

“That was definitely worth the wait.” Matt says and Shiro can’t help but chuckle. Matt tangles their legs together and smiles as he peppers soft kisses to his cheeks, his nose, and his lips.

 

As he holds Matt, he hopes the wait won't be as long next time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to write.


End file.
